Another Life
by zorali-zoki
Summary: L'histoire ressemble à celle du dessin animé, mais avec des personnages différents :3 ! quand on a rien d'autre à lire c'est sympa XD mais venez lire quand même !


**Bonsoir à tous ! Ca va ? :3 je sais que ce n'est plus de mon âge ces dessins animés xD mais ça m'a pas mal tenté ! Je vous laisse lire tranquilles !( petit review svp ? *yeux de chiens battus* ... Bon okay sa a jamais marcher ... (je me demande pourquoi)**

Ina était appuyée contre la vitre de la voiture, le regard perdu dans les immensités des champs qu'elle traversait pour se rendre à sa nouvelle ville. Au loin, on apercevait de magnifiques bâtiments et gratte-ciels illuminés avant même le soir, qui enchantaient le paysage. Son impatience grandissait avec les kilomètres qu'elle parcourrait, ce qui était aussi le cas pour la petite Princesse sur ses genoux, jeune cochonne d'inde qu'elle traînait partout avec elle. Enfin ! Elle avait enfin déménagé pour ouvrir sa propre animalerie !

-Tu es sûre que tu vas t'en sortir toute seule ? semblât s'inquiéter sa grand-mère.

La vieille femme était énergique pour son âge, mais ne se sentait plus de l'aider à tenir toutes ses bêtes turbulentes. Elle conduisait beaucoup trop vite, mais ses lunettes troublaient le compteur, alors elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

-Mais oui mamie, tu sais bien qu'ils sont adorables avec moi ! N'est-ce pas ma Princesse ?

Elle gratouilla la petite bête parfaitement brossée, qui gloussa en signe d'approbation. Ina avait le don de comprendre le langage des animaux depuis sa plus petite enfance…

-Regarde !

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses jeta un œil par la vitre : le panneau de bienvenue était gigantesque ! Au détour d'un petit carrefour, le bâtiment tant convoité apparut : une magnifique bâtisse rose pâle et jaune pastel, où l'insigne était déjà imposé « Littlest Petshop ». Elle descendit avec hâte de la voiture pour courir vers sa nouvelle boutique personnelle, dont elle était (malgré son jeune âge), déjà propriétaire.

-Youhou ! Ina !

La concernée fit volte-face : Solenne, sa meilleure amie, se tenait devant elle.

-Kyah ! Soso !

Avec une immense joie, elle se jeta dans ses bras, tellement heureuse de la retrouver ici, à Sugarcity. Après une longue accolade, elles commencèrent à se raconter leurs vacances respectives, ayant passé plus d'un mois l'une sans l'autre. La grand-mère se mit à toussoter de manière implicite…

-Je ne vais pas porter ces cartons toute seule tout de même ?

-Mais non mamie, j'arrive ! affirma Ina en souriant de toutes ses dents. Solenne, tu peux nous aider aussi ? On pourra parler en même temps !

-Oui bien sûr !

Et les allers et retours commencèrent, encore et encore, semblant ne pas avoir de fin. Au bout de plusieurs heures, l'appartement au dessus de l'animalerie était enfin vivable, les meubles étaient installés à leurs places et la chambre d'Ina été décorée comme elle le souhaitait.

-Pfiouuuu… Je ne sais même pas si c'est une fin triste ou heureuse… se lamenta la brune, venue pour donner un coup de main.

-C'est une fin, c'est déjà ça… répondit l'autre, épuisée aussi.

Ses animaux, en dehors de Princesse qui la suivait comme son ombre, arriveraient ici le lendemain. Ils lui manquaient déjà…

-Au fait ! Tu ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je suis dans cette ville ! Je viens d'emménager avec mon oncle pour tenir une boutique de bonbons : ça s'appellera… « Aux Petits Délices » ! exagéra Solenne, faisant de grands gestes cérémoniaux pour accompagner sa présentation.

-Haha, mais c'est génial ! Tu te rends compte ? On va pouvoir se voir pendant la pose de midi pour se raconter nos journées, se confier nos secrets, faire comme les adultes, s'inviter mutuellement, et même…

-Se faire des journées shopping !

Leur complicité se voyait même dans leurs phrases, qui se terminaient mutuellement l'une l'autre.

-Et si on s'en faisait une demain ? proposa celle aux cheveux roses avec un élan de folie.

-Super idée !

Malheureusement, leur enthousiasme attendrait le lendemain, car il se faisait tard et elles commençaient à ressentir le besoin de dormir un peu. Après un bon repas abondant, la grand-mère prévint l'oncle de Solenne qu'elle dormirait à la maison, puis elles allèrent se coucher…

-Debout marmotte !

L'invitée grogna, refusant de se lever de bonne heure. Il était trop tôt…

-Aller Soso, il est presque midi ! Les animaux vont bientôt arriver et on va pouvoir aller dans les mag-

-Mais pourquoi tu n'l'as pas dit plus tôt ?! On se grouille !

Elle se leva à la vitesse grand V pour s'habiller, piqua une robe rouge scintillante à son hôtesse, se maquilla comme une reine, pus enfila des escarpins tout aussi rouge que le reste, qui allait bien avec ses cheveux bruns bouclés.

-Waouh, tu es vraiment très mignonne comme ça ! La mode c'est vraiment ton truc ! la complimenta Ina, admirative devant son look.

-Maintenant c'est ton tour, je vais te faire porter la première robe bleue de ta vie !

-Mais ça ne va pas avec mes cheveux…

-Mais si !

La brune lui tendit une robe lolita bleue ciel et blanche, des chaussures à talons compensés, et plein d'accessoires mignons qui allaient avec tous ces nœuds et cette dentelle.

-Voila, une dernière retouche au niveau du maquillaaaaaaage… annonça Solenne en tirant la langue à cause de sa concentration extrême. Eeeeeeet… Voila ! C'est fini !

La relookée était vraiment satisfaite de son adorable tenue, qui lui saillait à merveille. Alors qu'elle s'admirait dans le miroir et prenait des photos avec sa meilleure amie, quelqu'un sonna…

-J'arrive, ne bougez pas !

Elle sauta sur la rampe de l'escalier en colimaçon, puis se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas en mode princesse, laissant voler sa robe qui suivait le mouvement avec grâce. Au rez-de-chaussée, Princesse lui souhaita justement bonjour, reçu un bisou puis sa maîtresse alla ouvrir.

-J'ai un camion rempli d'animaux survoltés, c'est bien ici que je m'en débarrasse ? demanda un grossier personnage, vieux de surcroît.

-Oui, mais laissez moi m'en occuper, on ne sait jamais…

Ina récupéra avec une infinie patience toutes ses petites bestioles surexcitées, avant de les installer dans une pièce spéciale dont l'un des côté était une vitre transparente qui donnait sur la rue.

-Ooooooooh… C'est trop cool ici ! s'exclama son hérisson.

-C'est trop trop fashion ce quartier ! en rajouta sa chienne.

-Vous croyez qu'il y a des magasins qui vendent de sucreries ? demanda la petite panda, un discret filet de bave sur le côté.

-J'espère juste qu'ils ont des parfumeries. se contenta la putois.

Dans le brouhaha créé par ses animaux, la jeune fille ne s'entendait plus. Pour Solenne, c'était juste des couinements un peu trop bruyants à son goût.

-SILENCE ! cria celle habillée en bleu, exaspérée. Sinon, vous ne venez pas avec nous faire du shopping dans Sugarcity !

-Shopping ?! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Oui, alors tenez-vous tranquilles s'il vous plait, je ne veux pas me faire exclure encore et encore d'une boutique parce que vous faites trop de bruit !

Ils hochèrent la tête, prêts à accepter n'importe quoi pour aller profiter des magasins environnant. Une fois tout ce petit monde averti, elle ferma sa boutique à clef et commença à marcher dans la rue : tout le monde les regardaient bizarrement. « J'ai l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude de ces styles ici… » conclut la meneuse.

-Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous m'indiquer ou se trouve le centre commercial ?

La personne l'ignora littéralement, surprenant les deux gamines qui se regardaient avec incrédulité.

-Tant pis, on va se débrouiller ! assura Solenne, celle qui ne baissait jamais les bras.

Quelques minutes de marche à peine et hop, elles se trouvaient devant un immense bâtiment immaculé dont les vitrines laissaient entrevoir des couleurs chatoyantes. Les deux amies restaient bouche-bée…

-Aller, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?! demanda Chantilly, la lapine de Soso, qui ne tenait plus en place.

Pendant de longues heures, elles faisaient toutes ce qu'elles préféraient : essayer des centaines de tenues à la mode, pour finalement n'en acheter que 5 ou 6, déguster de bonne glaces fruitées, tester plusieurs nouveaux produits de cosmétique, et même prendre des photos d'elles dans chacune de ces tenues élaborées pour remplir ensuite leur album commun. Mais le mieux, c'était sans hésiter de s'inspirer des tenues pour animaux pour pouvoir en vendre à l'animalerie. A la sortie, elles se rendirent compte que Chantilly avait disparu.

-Où est-elle ?!

Ina commença à communiquer avec ses amis à quatre pattes pour tenter de comprendre.

-Ce n'est rien ! la rassura-t-elle. Elle est juste rentrée avant Aux Petits Délices parce qu'elle voulait des bonbons !

Un profond soupire de soulagement se fit entendre. Puisqu'elles n'avaient plus rien de prévu, elles se mirent d'accord pour y aller aussi. En passant devant son animalerie, elle déposa ses petits qui étaient magnifiquement vêtus, les mit en pyjama et les déposa dans leurs paniers pour qu'ils se reposent.

-Ma boutique ouvre demain, tu pourras passer avec ta grand-mère pour l'inauguration !

Elle lui fit signe de se taire pour ne pas les réveiller, puis elles déguerpirent pour se rendre chez Solenne. En entrant, énorme surprise : tout avait été redécoré en sucreries, un immense distributeur de chewing-gum servait d'ascenseur, et des dizaines de bonbons divers et variés étaient exposées sur le comptoir.

-Waouh… C'est vraiment… Vraiment…

-Ca donne faim c'est ça ?

Elles rigolèrent de bon cœur, puis se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Catastrophe ! en ouvrant les portes, elles s'aperçurent que tout était sans dessus dessous.

-Un ouragan est passé par là ou quoi ?! commença à s'affoler Ina, prise de panique.

Un petit tat de sucette se mit à bouger… Puis une oreille couleur crème en sortit, suivit de gémissements et de « j'ai mal au veeeeentre… ». Ce n'était pas un ouragan qui avait saccagé la cuisine, mais bel et bien un lapin trop curieux qui avait trop mangé de sucre. Solenne se jeta sur sa petite Chantilly pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça passera d'ici quelques minutes.

-Oui mais… Comment on va faire pour tous ces gâteaux ?... La boutique ouvre ses portes demain et il n'y a plus rien à vendre…

-Aller, ne t'inquiète pas ! On va tout arranger ! Avec de l'amour, de la patience, et des bons ingrédients, on devrait pouvoir tout réparer !

Elles s'attelèrent à la tâche avec acharnement, produisant des centaines de petits délices sucrés et parfumés. Elles étaient exténuées…

-Coucou les filles ! les salua Thierry, l'oncle de Soso. Vous allez bien ? Et cette journée shopping ?

-Bien bien Tonton… On est juste un peu fatiguées…

-Oh, je vois que vous avez fait plein de gâteaux ! On va faire un carton demain !

Comme il le disait si bien, le lendemain matin, à l'ouverture, des dizaines et des dizaines de gens défilèrent sous leurs yeux, achetant chacun au moins trois articles.

-Et bah, on en a eu de la chance…

Solenne se tourna vers Chantilly, qui s'était enfin remise de ses émotions. Elle s'approcha doucement avant de lui offrir son petit cadeau.

-Tiens ma belle ! C'est pour toi !

Elle tendit une superbe sucette faite de glaçage à la vanille en forme de lapin.

-HAAAAAAA ! DU SUCRE !

Chantilly partit en courant à toute vitesse, ayant développé une phobie du sucre. Les meilleures amies éclatèrent de rire. Le journée se termina pour le mieux, toujours dans la bonne humeur et les rires.

~ The End ~


End file.
